1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of control of parasites in animals, compositions comprising a compound effective for said control and new compounds effective against parasites.
2. Related Art
The state of the art is represented by Hatton et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,940, Stetter et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,843, Huang et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,873, EP 0511845, WO 87/03781, WO 93/06089, WO 94/21606, WO 97/07102, WO 98/24767, WO 98/28277, WO 98/28278, WO 98/28279, EP 0295117, EP 0846686, EP 0659745, WO 97/22593 and EP 0811615.
It is generally a goal of agronomists and veterinarians to possess sufficient means to control pests, particularly arthropods, when they attempt to invade or attack mammals, particularly domestic animals and/or livestock. A classical method of controlling such pests has been the use of topical and/or systemic pesticides on or in the domestic animal which is being attacked. Generally effective treatments include the oral administration of insect growth regulators, such as lufenuron, or antihelminth compounds such as an ivermectin or an avermectin, or the topical application of the insecticide fipronil. It is advantageous to apply pesticides to animals in oral form so as to prevent the possible contamination of humans or the surrounding environment.